Ronk-Hai
'''The Ronk-Hai are a cave-bred folk, reaching a hight of 120 to 175 centimeters. Their shoulder height is about 80 to 135 centimeters. The Ronk-Hai are the second smallest and most lightweight species at 40 to 65 kilograms after the [[Snaga-Hai]]. As is common in Orcs, there is no significant sexual dimorphism in size, body shape or weight. Their posture is slightly curved and most are of a narrow stature, with spindly, crawling legs so as to navigate one’s habitat. The skeletal elements are usually very thin and delicately designed to form the lowest possible weight. This explains their degenerated stature with thin arms and legs as well as the bony paws that testify adaptations to conditions under the earth. The heads of the Ronk-Hai differ considerably from other Uruks. A domed conical skull shape with a pointed chin, high cheekbones, and a high pronounced forehead are typical. Some have described their faces as “bat-like.” Many have exceptionally shaped noses, nostrils, or other facial features that are used to send or amplify senses. The ears, which are larger and more pointed than any other breed, are often provided with grooves or furrows, which serve to improve the sense of hearing. The Ronk-Hai often decorate their ears with lavish and are generally prideful of their heightened senses, among other things.''' = = ''' ''' '''''' = = '''Their heads are marked with aforementioned prominent cheekbones, which form part of the giant eye sockets. The deep-seated and wide eye sockets are designed to protect the either very large or very small eyes with lashless lids, from light stone blows and other injuries such as occasional incident etc. The eyes are the Ronk-Hai’s most developed organ, immense, almost glowing globe which also allow them to see at night. The eye colors may vary, though most are either black, green, or yellow. Their leathery skin goes from sickly green to grey-black and must be protected from strong light. This skin is pulled tightly over the skull, and as a result of having such stretched nerves, it feels little pain. Their jaws are edged by thin lips, evolved so to make room for the row of small, pointed teeth. These teeth are akin to pieces of daggers and serve to cut and crush practically any food. Their hair is rough, thick, stiff, and black. Many grow thick manes that can be set up by jewelery, which makes the particular Ronk-Hai bigger and more powerful, so as to emulate the [[Goth-Hai]]. The Ronk-Hai can be described as the dominant breed in [[Ronkburzum]]. Their lineage can be traced back to the [[Naz-Hai]] tribes who first began to pay homage to the mighty [[Dur-Gash]] of Moria, an ancient demon which drove the Dwarves out of the Mines before summoning Orc-tribes to its service telepathically. They could not understand what this creature was and where it came from, but they quickly realized that it possessed an incomprehensible power and fell intentions and therefore began to worship it. Their reverence to the creature and its subsequent protection is the reason why the Ronk-Hai have been the only tribe to consist survive in Moria over the centuries. All others pursued their own goals and agendas and soon fell out of favor with the mighty creature. The best example is the [[Dura Hai]] [[Ranks|Maugoth]] [[Azog the Defiler|Azog]], who fell under the Balrog's watch, without its aid, in the war against the dwarves, while his "loyalists" were brought to safety.''' = = '''Over time, the Naz-Hai blood of the Ronk-Hai became mingled with the blood of the [[Snaga-Hai]], who were able to wether the relentless lashes of the servants of The Eye and spread tremendously into the remote, dark tunnels deep beneath the abandoned Dwarvish city. By inbreeding with the Snaga-Hai, many Ronk-Hai are smaller today than their Naz-Hai brethren, but are also characterized by their exceptional speed and maneuverability. Since there was hardly any contact with the outside world for many centuries, a completely unique Orc-[[Races|Race]] developed, which was perfectly adapted to life in the damp and dark cave passages.'''